


I'm Doing This For You

by kitsunequeen



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, connor has to deal with the excuse he made, im sorry, takes place after 1x09, this could probably be g but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh good, you came,” Oliver says, and the genuine concern in his voice sends a pang through Connor’s gut.</p><p>Oh, the murder accomplice is here. Thank God.</p><p>OR</p><p>Connor has to deal with his excuse for showing up at Oliver's house the night of the murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Doing This For You

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:10 PM]**

_Connor we need to talk about this_

**Connor Walsh:  [2:14 PM]**

_Can’t talk. Annalise’s husband went missing last night. The police are here to investigate_

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:14 PM]**

_Are you serious?_

**Connor Walsh:  [2:14 PM]**

_Yep_

Oliver sighs, staring down at his phone. Admittedly, that’s a pretty good excuse. Still, they need to talk this out.

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:15 PM]**

_Sorry to hear that. When do you think you’ll be out by?_

**Connor Walsh:  [2:17 PM]**

_Dunno_

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:17 PM]**

_5?_

**Connor Walsh:  [2:18 PM]**

_Maybe_

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:18 PM]**

_6?_

**Connor Walsh: [2:19 PM]**

_I don’t know_

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:19 PM]**

_Connor, this is serious_

**Connor Walsh:  [2:20 PM]**

_I’m being serious_

Oliver sighs. No sense in getting frustrated, Connor must be going through a lot, and he needs to help, not to hurt.

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:21PM]**

_They can’t possibly hold you past 8 can they?_

**Connor Walsh:  [2:23PM]**

_I guess not_

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:23 PM]**

_Good. Meet me here around 8 then okay?_

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:29 PM]**

_Connor?_

**Connor Walsh:  [2:33 PM]**

_Okay_

**Oliver Hampton:  [2:33 PM]**

_I want to help, Connor. We’ll get through this_

**Connor Walsh:  [2:35 PM]**

_Okay_

* * *

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Connor’s pretty sure there should be some sort of medal for making up a lie that incredibly bad.

_“I was high.”_

Why? Why not something that didn’t require Oliver to actually get involved? Why not  _I hit a dog with my car_? Why not  _I didn’t study for Annalise’s exam and now I’m going to fail_? Why not anything, literally anything, except  _I was high_?

Because now he’s sitting in Oliver’s lobby, head in his hands, trying to figure out any other feasible excuse.

Drunk. That’s what he should’ve said. Not high. High is a problem, high is illegal, high is something Oliver wants to work through. Drunk is just for a night, and something Oliver’s been plenty of times. It could’ve been so simple.

He can’t exactly change his excuse now though; Oliver would never believe it.

He checks his phone again.

8:07.

Oliver’ll be trying to get ahold of him again soon.

He forces himself from his chair and up the stairs. He passes the first two floors, and by the time he hits the third, his blatant lack of a plan is still staring him directly in the face. Well, time to wing it.

He knocks on the door, and it’s only a matter of moments before it’s swinging open to reveal a relieved-looking Oliver.

“Oh good, you came,” he says, and the genuine concern in his voice sends a pang through Connor’s gut.

Oh, the murder accomplice is here. Thank God.

“Yeah,” Connor says.

Oliver sits down on the couch and gestures for Connor to join him, but he just digs his hands deeper in his pockets, shaking his head.

Oliver’s face falls, but only for a moment. “It’s not a big deal, Connor. We’re gonna work this out.” There’s something akin to pity in his voice, and Connor would laugh if the situation weren’t so terrible. Oliver thinks he’s some pathetic druggie, running around lying to everyone he cares about only to break down in the middle of the night. Well, he has the pathetic part right. He never should’ve come here last night, never should’ve gotten Oliver involved. It was his own mess- well really, it was Wes’, but he’d somehow allowed himself to become tangled up in it- and he can’t risk Oliver getting caught in this chaos. He can’t, he  _won’t_ , let him get in any kind of trouble for this, or be affiliated in any way. Maybe that’s what prompts the next thing out of his mouth.

“Are we a thing?”

“What?” Oliver asks, frowning. This is clearly not something he wants to discuss right now.

“Us. Are we still a thing, or is that over?”

“This isn’t really- I mean… why?”

“I cheated on you and everything, and I dropped by Thursday night and there was some guy here, and we haven’t talked in weeks. So are we over now?”

“I don’t want to be,” Oliver says, voice sincere. “The guy here on Thursday was just a friend. I didn’t even know you came, but that just proves we should work it out even more; we can get through all this. I care about you, Connor.”

That only serves to make it worse. Connor had been half wishing Oliver would say he and the mystery man were dating now and that he was just doing this weird intervention thing to be a good friend. Now this is going to be all his fault.

“Alright,” he says, pulling one hand from his pocket and dragging it over his stubble, stopping to let it rest at the back of his neck. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“You- what?” Oliver asks, looking stricken.

“I’m breaking up with you. I’ve gotta go.”

He turns for the door but there’s a hand on his arm before he can take another step.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Oliver’s voice is hard and determined, and Connor really can’t take it. “You don’t get to just throw this away. You have a high stress job, I get that. In fact, I bet half the people in your class are on drugs. But that’s no reason to stop all this. Look, we can work it out. No one’s saying you have to break this right away, but we can get you help-”

“It’s not just that,” Connor says, hating himself for not simply pulling away.  

“Well what is it?” Oliver asks, still sounding so maddeningly understanding. “Money? Do you owe someone? We can figure that out too-”

“Look,” Connor interrupts through gritted teeth. “This is a lot more complicated than you understand. I’m bad for you, okay? It’s not worth it.”

“You mean you’re not worth it? Because I can guarantee you, you’re worth it. To me, you are.”

Honestly, Connor just can’t stand listening to Oliver tell him to stay anymore. He wants to. He wants to so,  _so_ bad. And that’s why he needs to leave immediately.

“Well I shouldn’t be!” he says, and it comes out louder than he meant it to. “I’m bad for you, don’t you get it? You’re standing here telling some addict who used sex to get you to do things for him how much you care about him; doesn’t that seem a little messed up to you?” he demands.

“We’re more than sex,” Oliver says, voice steady, but with something hard brewing underneath. Connor can tell he’s close to cracking.

“We’re not! We’re walking sex and tech support and  _convenience,_ and that’s all!” He can feel the tears streaming down his face, on the verge of a second panic attack, telling the one person, the  _first_  person in his life who really matters that they’re nothing, that they never were. The reality of the murder is flashing through his mind all over again; Sam’s dead body and hacked up limbs and blood, all that blood _,_  and yet here’s Oliver telling him that he’s worth so much, and Connor needs to get out of here  _right now_.

He thinks Oliver should probably punch him, desperately wishes he  _would_  punch him, because he deserves it after all that. Then he could finally just get out of here, and not drag him any further into dangerous situations. Because Connor? He’s definitely not worth any of this.

Instead, Oliver just stands there, an indecipherable expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Connor says, between breaths that are coming fast, far too fast to be healthy, and that’s it- he rips his arm free and strides out of Oliver’s apartment. 

Out of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> So should this get a chapter two/sequel, or be left as is? Lemme know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at stilesbansheequeen!


End file.
